Sierra - Reality Part I
by zashaxander
Summary: Chapter 14 'REALITY' Part I. Rated M.


SIERRA

CHAPTER 14 – REALITY

PART I

"Bed," she whispered, her voice ragged with need. Rick let out a moan, showing his own desire, but when he got up and made to pull her with him she resisted. She clenched her fists and closed her eyes.

"Rick, we _can't_," she gasped. "I- It's against _all _the rules."

Rick sat down awkwardly on the bed. "Do you want to?"

From the look of her, he hardly needed to ask. She still didn't open her eyes; even her legs were pressed together.

"Yes," she said.

"Me too. We might _die. _I couldn't bear it if we never-"

"Shut up! Don't persuade me. It will not take much."

Rick stood up and knelt in front of her, sliding his hand up her thigh. She gasped.

"Please..."

"Please what?" he asked softly, letting his hand continue its journey, slipping under her vest. Sierra unclenched her hand to put it on his, dragging it down and pinning it to the couch beside her. Every movement was laboured; almost impossible.

"Please don't do this because you feel sorry for me."

Rick almost laughed. He pulled his hand free and moved it to her cheek.

"Open your eyes, sweetheart."

Sierra did so, even though _sweetheart _sounded so wrong. Maybe that made it easier.

"I don't want to do this because I feel sorry for you. I want to do it because _I _want to – because hell, we might die, or one of us might, or something else might happen to keep us apart and I am not going to lose this one!"

Sierra stared at him.

"You care that much? I'm just a girl-"

He cut her off with his mouth, almost leaping on top of her as he crushed their lips together.

"You are not _just _anything," he growled into her mouth. "Now tell me to stop or God help me I will not be able to."

"Fuck," she murmured back.

He managed to break away a fraction. "Fuck what?" he asked, a definite hitch in his voice. "Does that mean stop?"

"Fuck...me," she said smiling.

"You don't have to tell me twice," he said as he scooped her up and somehow transported them both to the bed – which was only marginally bigger than the couch. Sierra's vest hit the floor a second later and Rick began trailing kisses over her chest, making her want to scream. Suddenly he laughed.

"Wha- what?" she gasped, wondering how he could possibly be finding anything funny right now. He continued to move his kisses down her body, hooking his thumbs into her panties as he passed them; trailing them down her legs.

"Tell you later," he said, dropping them on the floor. She narrowed her eyes, and when he was back on top of her she suddenly gave him a shove, rolling them over and pinning him to the bed. She straddled him, pressing against him; they were separated only by the thin material of his boxers. She brought her hand down to tease the elastic around his waist and it was his turn to gasp. She leaned down to kiss him but avoided his mouth, nipping his earlobe then muttering,

"They stay on until you tell me."

He laughed again and easily rolled them back. She might be a better fighter, but he was just bigger. He lifted off her and pulled off the boxers, winking at her, then leaning in again. His hands managed to get everywhere, making every nerve in her body tingle simultaneously. She tried to reciprocate but she had to admit that she didn't know how he was doing it. She felt as though each individual cell was on its way to ecstasy – she had to remind herself he was just a guy, just human.

But he had said she wasn't just anything. She stopped thinking after that. One of his hands was making that kind of impossible. He slipped a finger inside her and she bit down on her lip so she wouldn't cry out; he slipped in another one and brushed against just the right spot – somewhere he had avoided until now. She gave an involuntary jerk, then moved her hand down to grab his wrist. He looked at her with a question in his eyes.

"Not- stop- or I'll- without you-"

He smiled. This was a different kind of loss of control for her – something he doubted she would have had very much experience of.

"That's okay. You can. I can wait."

Sierra managed to raise her eyebrows as she looked down the bed.

"What? I can." He accompanied the words with a little flick of the wrist she was holding, then used his other hand to peel hers away and put it on the bed. She tipped her head back and was unable to argue. It was his choice. The free hand was now making its way along her side; he brushed her nipple with his thumb, then hooked his hand under her shoulder, lifting her into a sitting position. She moaned loudly as his fingers were pushed deeper inside her and he brushed another..something across her clit. Her head rocked forward onto his shoulder and he pulled her even closer towards him, kissing her again, his tongue teasing hers as he explored her mouth with it, mimicking his movement in a completely different area. She gripped his ass; she had somehow ended up on his lap – but she still knew what she wanted. He might think he was being nice but-

He groaned as she ran her fingers along him, hard already – and so ready. She rocked forwards onto her knees and somehow managed to jerk his hand out of her, sighing as he left – but to be replaced by something far better.

The noise they both made when he entered her, brushing his tip over her clit in a way that must have been practised, was a noise Sierra had never heard from a person before. She dug her nails into his back as he bit the sensitive area at the base of her neck. His hands found her hips and almost controlled her as she rose and fell, bringing her closer and closer to a place she hadn't been to in longer than she'd like to say.

Wow he had long fingers... she could feel him getting there but he wasn't as near as she was and she was determined not to leave him behind he was supposed to be first but you cant win them all and he just wouldn't stop moving her and touching her and muttering her name only it wasn't it was wrong but it was so right if she could just- rising and rising and he knew just when to stop and then start again and-

Stars exploded in her eyes, the walls were bright white and his eyes were like diamonds, so wide, and she was shouting his name and he was shouting too. _Fuck, fuck, fuck_ because he didn't have anything else to say. Kate, she screamed, she had to hear him say it, and he did, _Fuck, Kate!_ And somehow that made it better, but also made it draw to a close, spiralling down from something which had been so real neither of them were sure whether to believe it or not.

She flopped onto his shoulder and he turned a little so they could lie back on the bed. When they had both recovered a little, she shuffled away a fraction, and began to trace patterns on Rick's chest. He watched her, a blissful expression on his face.

"Kate," he said quietly. "I mean, you can still be Si-"

"I want to be Kate," she said, letting go of all pretences.

"It's perfect. Wait. You're American?"

"I'm full of surprises. Yes, I grew up in Manhattan."

"Why is Sierra English?"

"She's MI6. It made sense."

"Weird. I like you American, though. You're more like me than you think."

Kate laughed. "If you say so."

"You.. Are you, ah, good?"

"Fine. Better than I thought I would be. It feels almost new. I feel almost new. And you?"

"I do feel new. Sounds corny, but that was..."

Kate laughed, and curled up under his outstretched arm. "You can be corny for a little while. By the way, what was funny?"

"That I was on top."

"You weren't, though."

"I think we each had a share of it. When I laughed, I was."

"It's when you come that counts. And you definitely came _under _me."

"Oh, shit, I never used-"

"Rick. I would have said. It's not a problem."

"But I might- I mean, I don't, but better safe than-"

"Do you even have a condom?"

"No. But I thought you might."

"Nope. So there you go."

"I still feel bad."

"You would. I like you for it. Now stop feeling bad and go to sleep. You need to get your energy back."

"For what?"

"For tomorrow."

Rick smiled to himself and half-closed his eyes – but peeked out at the stunning woman who was now leaning on his chest. Kate. She was real, she wanted to be real, and her name was Kate.

_**I'm going to go and hide now. Over there... The second part of this chapter is back in 'SIERRA' - you can read that now!**_


End file.
